


Trapped-又名 都他妈是套路

by misamisa711



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, trapped in a room
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux发现自己和Kylo被困在了一间诡异的房间，而这房间的一切，都暗示着他们需要来一发，Kylo/Hux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped-又名 都他妈是套路

结束了一天的工作，Hux只想好好地回到自己的房间冲个澡，睡个觉，却没成想到在回去的路上遇到了Kylo，这个眼中钉，肉中刺，不出所料的，如同一如既往的套路，他们又为一个鸡毛蒜皮的问题争吵了起来，这次是关于暴风兵的训练方式。他们一路高声争吵着，高分贝的咒骂和反驳回荡在空荡荡的走廊上。

是Hux大意了，在他抓住Kylo胸前那堆破布将他推到走廊尽头的一面墙时，Kylo胡乱挥舞的双手触碰到了墙面上凸起的一个面板按钮，隐藏在墙里面的一扇门旋转着开启，靠在上面的他们一个重心不稳双双倒到了隐藏房间的地面上，在Hux还没能爬起身之前，身后的门就刷地一声关闭上了。

Kylo在站起来的时候几乎要再次跌倒，他抚摸了一下被地面撞击到的头，小声地咒骂着，一面环顾室内四周。在认清现实后，他的视线转回了Hux，“快让我出去，别挡道。”他不屑地啧声。

Hux仔细检查了这扇门上的装置，“如果能出去的话，我早就第一个出去了。”Hux一脸不悦，改为抱臂靠在那扇现在对他们来说毫无用处的出口上。

“你是什么意思？”Kylo眯起了眼睛，朝Hux靠近了一步。

Hux可不会被这种雕虫小技般的恐吓手段吓倒，他瞪视着Kylo，迎上了他的视线：“就是我刚才说的意思。我们被困在这里了。”

“该死，我把光剑落在控制室里了。”没有了随手就能拿来使用的武器的伦武士看起来就像个手足无措的智障，只能局促不安地杵在那里。

Hux白了Kylo一个白眼，开始在室内寻找着能够让他们出去的线索，这个房间与Hux所见过的定局者号上的房间与众不同，其他房间都是黑色调的，这个房间整体是让人能诡异得毛骨悚然的粉色调。帕尔帕庭在上啊，如果他在天有灵，知道他的后继者弄出一间这样被粉红色的各种东西充满的房间，他一定会尴尬至死。房间正中的大床上的床单和床帏是淡粉色的，两个长得像可疑的心形的靠枕立在床头——他们是从哪里弄来那么多玫瑰花瓣洒在床上的？当Hux的视线落在床后墙上的那幅挂画上的时候，他简直要怒火中烧，第一秩序的标志被改成了粉红色版的，背景里还漂浮着恼人的粉红色泡泡。

“这里有一张纸条。”Kylo拨开了那堆堆在床上几乎成为一座小山的花瓣，抖了抖，展开那张纸，顿时神色惊慌了起来，Hux挑眉，凑过去看了纸条上的内容，顿时也僵住了。

“惟有灵与肉的合一，方能冲破禁锢的牢笼——Snoke。”用的还是旧帝国式的遣词造句。

全都他妈的智障！Hux抓过那张纸揉烂了扔在地上，用靴子狠狠踩了几脚。

\----

Hux和Kylo，两个男人，被困在一个充满了粉红色彩的诡异房间里，还好房间里备有一个塞满了各种红酒的酒柜和一个塞满了食物的冰箱——从现在情况来看，他们还不至于被饿死在这里——虽然从冰箱储藏着的食物来看，Hux宁可一头撞死在这里的墙上，储物格塞满了数量惊人的香蕉和香肠，还有一堆各式口味的果酱。

他和Kylo背对背坐在房间中仅有的那张大床上——在花了九牛二虎之力将那堆花瓣抖到地上之后，那两个形状愚蠢的床头靠枕就被无情地丢到了房间的一处角落。

他们看起来像，两个冷战中的夫妇？Hux不禁为这个联想打了一个冷战，他只是被迫跟Kylo共处一室，并不代表他们就要结婚了。

"你的想法很吵。"Kylo冷不防地开口，惊得Hux几乎要从床上跳到地面。

"你说最高领袖……"

"这一定是试炼的一部分。"Kylo的语气中有种强作的坚定。但似乎就连他都不再肯定这个试练的目的究竟是为何。

"我先去冲个澡。"Hux刷地站起，他再也不能忍受汗液粘腻腻在他身上的感觉了，他急需一个淋浴。Hux朝浴室走去，在刚走到浴室门口的时候他就怔住了，惹得Kylo紧张地朝他喊："怎么了？"

Hux有一种强烈的想要捂脸就跑落荒而逃的冲动，在看到浴室里放着的那个按摩浴缸，以及浴缸边缘上放置的若干香氛蜡烛，还有玫瑰味的浴盐之时。我他妈都是在什么黑心基地里工作啊，Hux自暴自弃地想，他应该早点辞职才是，或许他可以找点什么尖锐的东西把自己给杀了。

Hux打开了淋浴间的热水龙头，竭力忽略浴室中央那个大得出奇的按摩浴缸，它边缘散发出的粉色光芒此刻就像是在无声地邀请他躺进去。于是此刻，一切都说得通了，连同Hux十分钟之前在床头柜抽屉里发现的润滑剂和套子，这整个房间都他妈的是套路，就是一个要他和Kylo打一炮的套路。Hux一边让温水从他头上流下来，一边砰砰砰地用头撞着墙，不如让他去死，如果要硬要让他和那个大龄中二EMO青年来上一发的话。

\----

半个小时后，披着浴袍的Hux从浴室里走了出来，Kylo朝他点了点头，一言不发地进去浴室洗澡，一副慨然赴死的表情。等到浴室里的水声响起来，Hux就跑去酒柜拿了看起来最贵的一支红酒，打开了拿回床边，一屁股坐床上对着瓶口就这样喝了起来，他越喝越生气，凭什么他要被这样对待，这可不是“躺下，想想第一秩序”这样的状况，他凭什么要和Kylo这个讨厌鬼一起被困在这个房间，而唯一出去的方法似乎就是他们互相搞对方。Hux愤愤地一口接一口地喝，忽略心底里传来的借由父亲之口传出的关于帝国礼仪之类的谆谆教诲。在他还没注意到之前，大半瓶红酒就空了。

等到浴室里传来的哗啦啦的水声停下，Hux也没有停下大口啜饮手中的红酒，Hux感到自己的脑子变得轻飘飘的，整个人像是要飞起来，漂浮在宇宙里了，突然之间，这个该死的粉色房间也变得没那么讨厌了起来，或者，再喝一瓶，他就可以直接倒头大睡，不用面对Kylo那个讨厌家伙的脸了。

Kylo擦着滴着水珠的发丝出来了，腰间围了一条浴巾。一看到Hux，他就愣住了，“你在喝酒。”好像说得像他平时不喝酒似的，Hux开口便反驳：“看什么看，没见过我喝酒吗？”他几乎是在嚷嚷，这不是一个好的预兆，但是管他呢，Hux觉得整个人愉快得就要飞起来了，也控制不住自己要说什么了。

“我们得找个方法出去。”Kylo最终还是说。

“我不觉得我们有必要从这个房间里出去。”Hux漫不经心地说，一边晃晃那个已经见底了的酒瓶。

“那估计等这里的储存粮吃完后，最高领袖最终只会发现我们两人暴毙而亡的尸体。”

“或者是我们互相把对方掐死后留下的尸体。”Hux朝后倒向柔软的床铺上，那个空酒瓶在他脚边滚落。

“事情可以不必如此的。”

“等等等等，你在做什么？！”Hux惊恐地发现Kylo开始在动手将自己身上那件单薄的浴袍扒下来，就在那块白色的布料摇摇欲坠就要从自己的锁骨处滑下来的时候，Hux一把抓住了Kylo的手，他瞪着他，“你他妈该不会要头发还是湿漉漉的就要和我搞吧？”

Kylo吃瘪，只好跑回浴室里吹了头发，出来的时候，他瞥了一眼好好地穿着浴袍的Hux，Hux叹了一口气，直挺挺地躺回床上，“随你怎么搞吧。”他把手一摊，眼睛一闭，躺下，想想第一秩序。他无可奈何地叹了一口气。

Kylo爬上了床，床垫稍微陷下去的感觉让Hux抖了抖，床头柜抽屉被哗啦一声拉开，然后是盖子被打开的声音，一阵寂静后，他忍不住睁开眼看向那个手脚并用趴在他身上的人。只见Kylo的右手指尖上沾满了润滑剂的液体，另一只手拉开了他身上浴袍的系带，然后探入他的大腿之间，Hux陡然收紧了呼吸。

“腿张开一点。”Kylo低沉的话语让Hux像是被蛊惑一般按照他的命令行事，他移动了一下，Kylo的手就钻进了他的腿间，润滑剂在触碰到皮肤的瞬间就如同蜡炬融化一般淌下了他的大腿，Hux不禁抬起一只手放在口中咬住，以防止突如其来的喘息从嘴间泄出，他将脸扭向一边，Kylo的手指已经开始在他的体内进进出出，模拟着交合的动作，Hux苍白的脸上顿时浮现出一丝热度。

Hux听见套子包装被扯开的声音，很快，一个灼热的坚挺抵在他的入口，磨蹭着，像是征询他的许可，“他妈的快进来！”Hux咬着牙，几乎是从齿缝中憋出了这样一句话。

Kylo二话没说就捅了进去，等到整根都埋入了，他们气喘吁吁地靠在了一起，汗津津地贴着对方，

Hux几乎是眼冒金星，这实在是太过了，太满了，他感觉自己就像是被嵌入了Kylo里，“快动啊。”他踢了踢Kylo，Kylo马上开始有节奏地律动起来，每一下都刮擦过他体内敏感的一点，让Hux再也没法控制住地叫了出来，他想要叫Kylo停下，却无法在Kylo每一次精准的撞击下组合成一句完整的句子，“哈啊……不……停下……”他断断续续地喘息着，慌忙捂住了脸，一丝眼泪从他的眼角滑下。

Kylo按住了他不断耸动的腰，以一种要留下瘀痕的力度强硬地固定住了他，他挺入的动作加快了，每一次撞击都仿佛要将Hux的魂都给撞出来，Hux收缩着，颤抖着高潮了，然后感到Kylo突然停止了动作，整个人倒在他的身上。

\----

第二天，Hux在头痛和腰痛中醒来，发现自己陷入了一堆缠绕在一起的被单和四肢之中，他挣脱着从Kylo像是八爪鱼的怀抱中脱身而出，跑去浴室解决了快要爆炸的膀胱问题，然后突然发现什么不对劲，匆忙跑回房间里摇醒了还在打着呼噜的Kylo。

“怎么了？”在Kylo睁开眼的瞬间，他也发现事情的不对，“房门没打开。”

“怎么回事？不是说搞上一发就可以出去的吗？”Hux感到大事不妙，难道他们昨晚上床的姿势不对？他摇摇头挥去了这个愚蠢的想法，一定是哪里没有做到位。

“我建议我们再搞一发，这次换一个体位。”Kylo一本正经说话的脸让Hux想踹他几脚。

“好啊，反正也没别的事做。”Hux爬回了床上。

他们从传教式换到了背入式，从69式换到了骑乘式，甚至还在落地窗前、按摩浴缸里各来了一发，最后当他们都精疲力尽，浑身沾满液体地回到床上的时候，Kylo的脸上已经变成了绝望的表情，“我不知道哪里出了问题。”

“是啊。”Hux沉思，有什么他们遗漏的地方，有什么非常关键的，做爱的时候一定会做的事情，Hux转向Kylo的脸，盯着他，他的嘴唇。

都他妈的是智障！

Hux一把将Kylo推到床上用嘴堵住了Kylo想要发出抗议的嘴，那一吻点燃了他们的欲望之火，很快，Hux就发现Kylo的瞳孔变成了深色的，他摸索着将Kylo身上那件浴袍解了开来，随手拿起床头柜上打开着的润滑液瓶子倒了一点在他的手上，摩擦了几下后探到身后，涂抹在股间，在他用右手手指在自己体内扩张的时候Kylo的手也加入了进来，轻拢揉搓之间，他又湿了。

他们很快找回了彼此之间熟悉的节奏，Hux骑在Kylo的身上，大力地操着自己，湿滑的阴茎在他的体内抽插着，他抬起又坐下，Kylo发出粗重的喘息声，扶住了他的腰，

突然啪嗒一声，门打开了。最高领袖拍着手走了进来，“可喜可贺，你们终于通过灵与肉的一个吻，达成了——”Snoke的声音变成了一声被拉长的窒息，他还没发出更多声音就被原力甩了出去，头撞到墙上，发出咔擦的一声后又掉了下来。

\---

“额，他死了。”Hux拖着裹在身上的床单，走到那具一动不动的尸体前，动作让刚才Kylo射进他体内的精液从大腿根部滑了下来，他需要洗个澡后再来处理这一团糟，“你来吗？”他朝Kylo使了个眼色，“我们可以用那瓶玫瑰浴盐。”

Kylo点点头，跟着他走进了浴室。

FIN


End file.
